


Galen - Apoligies and sneers

by Munnin



Series: Rogue One Cycle [3]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 19:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9398723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munnin/pseuds/Munnin
Summary: Krennic enjoys the power he has over Galen Erso





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a short prompt challenge. Speed written with no beta so I apologise for all and any grammatical errors.

“Galen, Galen, Galen.” Krennic muttered disapprovingly as he swept into the room, startling the knot of scientists.

Most of them scattered, getting as far away from Galen Erso as possible. Everyone on Eadu knew if Director Krennic was here, he was here for Chief Erso. And as brilliant as Galen was, none of them were going to put themselves in the firing line for him.

“Director Krennic.” Galen schooled his expression, trying not to show the rising bile as Orson neared him. How was it they had once been friends? How could he have been so blind?

“You’re over budget and behind schedule, Galen.” Krennic tutted, taking off his gloves slowly. “I want to know why.” 

“The energy algorithm, we’re having issues with containment-”

The sentence was cut off by a slap. Krennic’s fine leather gloves whipped across Galen’s face. Not painful so much as shocking. “I don’t want excuses, Galen. I want progress.” The backhand contained less glove and more fist, knocking Galen back, his head reeling. 

He put his hand out, steadying himself against a desk. “Orson I-” It was a gamble. Sometimes familiarity was enough to dull Krennic’s rage. 

But not today, it seemed. 

“I’m being kind, Galen.” Krennic sneered, putting his gloves back on, making a show of stroking them back into place. “I have two squads of Deathtroopers at my command. More awaiting my orders. The child, it would be what? Twelve? Thirteen now? How long do you think she’d last, if I sent them to pick her up?”

The smallest implication Krennic knew where Jyn was, was enough to make the blood rush from Galen’s face, to make his gut tighten with fear. 

“She’s alive, because I allow it.” Krennic stepped to Galen, gripping his chin tightly. “Never forget that. Fail me again, and I’ll stop being kind.”

Galen fell to his knees as Krennic let go, the cloth of his cape brushing Galen’s shoulders and Krennic turned to leave. 

“Progress, Galen.” Krennic called over his shoulder, not bothering to look back at the scientist. “I want to see it.” 

Galen barely felt the other scientists help him up. Or the cold pack someone pressed to his cheek. All he felt was the ice in his gut. 

Orson Krennic had once been his closest friend. And now…


End file.
